Back on Track
by slvr-tgr99
Summary: Jay Sandburg is trying to get back on track with her life the only question is can she do it.This is a TSHL xover
1. Chapter 1

** Back on Track**

** Chapter 1 (Lonely as I am)**

**(TS/HL) X-over3-1-1999**

**Hi, This is my latest story or chapter of a new story. This is a Highlander /Sentinel story which may include a little bit of UC: Undercover. We'll see. As always The Sentinel Belongs to Danny Bilson and his partner and Pet Fly Productions and Highlander belongs to Davis and Panzer. I'm just borrowing them I'll give them back I promise. So on with the chapter Please Read and Review.**

**The woman entered the bar, she assessed the place for a threat, or anyone who might know her. People who knew her were the last thing she wanted or needed tonight. She wanted to go to bed with someone tonight; she did not want to go to bed alone. She scanned the room, she noticed him because he didn't want to be noticed; he was sprawled in a chair at a back table half hidden in shadow.**

**Methos looked up as the woman approached him; she was at least five foot seven inches tall, maybe weighed one twenty five. She looked hungry like a predator after it's prey, she wasn't immortal, but she was definitely hunting. She stood across from him defiantly daring to say something.**

**"Hello." He greeted her.**

**"Hello." she answered back.**

**Methos looked at her appraisingly, he signaled the waitress closest to him and ordered a beer.**

**"Would you like one ?" he asked.**

**"Sure." She answered.**

**Methos finished off his current beer and looked at her thoughtfully.**

**"You walked into this place and out of at least thirty other guys in your path you came straight to me. Why?"**

**The woman leaned forward into his face.**

**"Because you're the only one in here who looks as lonely as I feel." She answered rising up to her full height.**

**Methos looked into her crystal blue eyes and saw his own loneliness mirrored there. he was so lonely, a year, one full year, since his beautiful Alexa had passed. He could see what she wanted in her eyes. He appraised her body, it was hidden from full view by a loose t-shirt, emblazoned with a Harley-Davidson logo, and a waist length black leather jacket. Her obviously shapely legs were encased in tight black leather and suede knee boots with an inch heel. **

**She knew he was sizing her up; maybe even undressing her in his head, she liked that thought. He liked the leather on her she could see that much on his face. She knew she had him as he looked away and toyed with his glass.**

**"Am I walking out of here with you or somebody else?" She purred.**

**Methos looked at her, moved his gaze from her head down to her feet, then made his decision. He raised his hand and waggled his fingers in a come hither fashion. **

**She moved in closer and was not surprised, when he reached up and grabbed her shirt, and pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately, she responded in kind. He released her suddenly then said**

**"Let's go then."**

**She smiled, snagged his hand, then pulled him out his chair. Methos stopped her, fished his wallet out of his pocket and tossed a twenty on the table. The waitress was going to get a very nice tip.**

**They quickly traveled the half-block back to her boarding room. He paused slightly as they entered, He recognized the building; he'd stayed there once of twice, it wasn't as cheap as it's façade.**

**She pulled him up the stairs and down the hallway, when they reached the right door she unlocked it; then turned and pulled him to her and kissed him hungrily as she shoved the door open. They toppled into the room as the door gave way beneath their weight. Once inside Methos kicked the door closed, never breaking his hold on her or their frantic kiss.**

**Inside he shucked off his long overcoat, and peeled her jacket off of her, followed by her shirt, Then her bra. Then he started kissing her breast and playing with her nipple. She dragged his face back up and kissed him demandingly, then she slowed down just long enough to pull his sweater and shirt off; revealing his sleekly muscled chest in the moonlight streaming thru the window, as she admired his chest she began to lick and nip him at him as she worked her way down to his stomach and then his waist. She unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants while starting to massage his man hood through his jeans; but then he stopped her and grabbed her waist and lifted her off her feet. She wrapped herself around his lean frame. Jay could feel the strength and power that had been hidden in the lazy sprawl and baggy clothes; she licked her lips in anticipation as her back hit the wall.**

**Sunlight streamed in thru the window hurting her eyes, she struggled out of the tangled bed sheets and looked around she was alone of course.**

**She picked up the dinky little alarm clock off the floor, it read Two P.m. she slowly sat up and took stock : Scalp a little tender, but still intact, bruises on her shoulders and hips, general grungy feeling on her skin, and oh yeah that wonderful afterglow from multiple orgasms. Feeling quite good she stumbled out of bed and gingerly made her way to the shower. She spent about an hour and half there, then she got dressed in her black leather corset tied loose and black leather pants, and her suede boots, with her knives in them. Then she cleaned out her room and settled up with the landlady who winked at her knowingly.**

**Jay returned the wink and headed out putting on her mirrored sunglasses.**

**She walked to a side alley, paid off the neighborhood kids for watching her baby; an Eighty-Nine Harley-Davidson Soft tail with a wolf running on flames emblazoned on the gas tank. She mounted it and kick started it smiling happily as it roared to life, then settled into a throaty growl. She sped out of the alley and hit the street heading north out of town. It was time for her to hit the road again, the nights had been and gone.**

**End of Chapter 1 Tell me what you think. And by the way Jay is Blair Sandburg's cousin but we'll get to those boys later in the chapter.**


	2. Cleaning House

Back on Track Chptr 2

Cleaning House

Jay came off the main highway and onto the street that told her she had just entered Seacouver. She made her way onto Grant and Fifth Street; there was a rundown warehouse she wanted to get to. The building was maybe fifty years old, but sturdy, there were hideous looking gargoyles at each corner of the building, making the building unique in it's day and now…..

She took her bike behind the building, broke an old rusted off an even older loading bay door and opened it. She then rode her bike into the pitch black building; the only light shining from her headlight to light her path.

She pulled up to the wrought iron spiral staircase and turned off the growling motorcycle. She then slid off the bike with ease and made her way up the staircase. When she reached the top of the stairs she went to her right for five feet against the wall until she came to the main power breaker and flipped it on, the building came to life, the lights coming on in waves revealing treasures hidden in darkness, many of them covered with white drop cloths and tarps. She went from cloth to cloth pulling them off; clouds of dust and lint filled the air. She revealed the suede living room set and oak tables that accompanied it. She pulled the cloths covering the wall down unearthing the massive library surrounding the entire room. Jay worked late into the night opening up and airing out the living space, before she fell asleep on the huge suede chaise lounge near gigantic many paned windows; across the street her activity was recorded for posterity.

While she slept she dreamed of her Razor, her man, her immortal who was dead for nine months. She dreamed she was on the back of his bike with him her arms surrounding his lean waist; the wind flowing thru her hair, hugging him tightly. She slept all thru the night dreaming of her Razor.

She spent the next week restoring the place to its former glory. She cleaned the hardwood floors, dragged portraits and paintings out of storage and hung them in their former places of honor; she remade the massive wall to wall bed in the upper loft. She also found a couple of vintage Harleys waiting to be road tested and an Indian that was partly restored and probably never would be now. After the place had been dusted and scrubbed down, she decided it was time for her to get a job to keep her mind busy and avoid thinking about Razor.

As always please review I need to know what you people think. Is it good enough what do I need to work on. And highlander belongs to Davis/Panzer and Gaumont. Thanks Slvrtgr99


	3. Get a Job

Get a Job

Hey I'm back, third chapter here we go this is all that I had written down in a notebook So the next chapter may take a little longer because I really have to go back and write down an outline for this story. So let's get to the story.

The next day Jay checked the newspapers and hit the pavement. When she came across Joe's Blues Bar she decided to check it out.

The bar was clean, well stocked, the stage was well lit, and the air wasn't as smoky as some of the bars she'd been in. It was a nice blues bar. She made her way to the bar threading thru a boisterous lunch crowd.

"Hello." She said to the current bartender.

"Hello." He replied. "What can I get you?"

"Who do I need to talk to about a waitress job?" She asked.

"That would be my boss, Mr. Dawson, if you'll wait right here I'll go get him for you." He said pulling on the other bartender's arm and then leaving the bar.

He came back out of the office with an older man with a cane and a limp; he pointed her out to the gentleman, and then went back to the bar, while the older man headed toward her.

"Hello, I'm Joe Dawson." The older man told her stepping closer and taking her outstretched hand.

"Hi, Jessica Sandburg, but you can call me Jay." She answered back shaking his hand.

"If you'll follow me, please." He said turning from her and heading toward one of the back tables.

He took a seat after pulling out a chair for Jay, and motioning for her to sit down.

"May I have your resume please?"

"Sure, here you go." Jay said reaching into her bag and pulling out four sheets of paper.

Joe sat back as he started to read the resume.

"You've had quite a few jobs in night clubs and bars haven't you Miss Sandburg." He said after he was done with the paperwork.

"Yes, I have, I have worked in bars, taverns, and strip clubs from coast to coast, I can tend bar, waitress, hell, I can even manage a club; however I know you need a waitress and I need a job." She replied taking a sip of water from the cup that had appeared not long after she after had taken her seat.

Joe looked at her, taking in her whole package, a pretty decent figure, her long auburn hair and eyes that were so blue they practically glowed in the dim light he had in this section of the club.

She was eight, if this resume was correct she could probably manage his club, but all he needed eight now was an increase in his waitress staff; and so far she looked like she could handle that job; however could she handle Methos and Macleod, He thought about it for a good five minutes before answering her.

"All right Miss Sandburg you're hired for the waitress position."

" Thank you Mr. Dawson, that's great!" She replied.

"Okay, I need you to start next week, on Friday night. You will be paid Seven dollars an hour and you get to keep your tips." Dawson replied.

"Thank you Mr. Dawson."

"And please call me Joe." He said, standing up and shaking her hand again just before she left.

Okay end of chapter 3 now lets see what happens when Methos shows up?

As always please read and REVIEW please I beg you I have to know what you think It's important.


	4. Methos walks into a bar

Methos walks into the bar

**Methos was hit by the warm rush of air as he walked into Joe's from the cold rain outdoors, and he was hit by the sudden rush of power from Macleod, as he felt the immortal's presence. _Man I hate when that happens._ He thought as he walked to the bar; he would always feel and know when Macleod was in a room because of the double _Quickening_ they shared of Kronos and Silas. **

**When he got to the bar he ordered a beer and went to go and join Macleod at his table.**

"**Hey Mac." He said as he sat down.**

"**Hey Methos." Macleod replied taking a sip of hid beer. "How was your trip?"**

"**Just dandy, I had a hell of a time trying to get thru security with my sword; damn terrorists for making it hard for us to travel." He answered taking a good long swig of his beer. **

**"So what's new with you Macleod?" He asked picking at his thumbs. **

**"Nothing much just got a couple of new students. Although you should really ask Joe what's new with him." Macleod told him after finishing off his beer.**

**Just then Jay came into view, carrying a huge platter with at least twelve drinks on it. Macleod waited until she dropped the drinks off at the table she was heading for, before picking up his bottle and shaking it at her. She nodded her head in accordance and headed for the bar.**

**"Who was that?" Methos asked finishing off his beer.**

**"That was Jay, Joe's newest waitress; she's been here about two months now. Man she is one tough cookie." Macleod replied starting to play with the wrapper on his beer bottle.**

**"Speaking of Joe, where is he?" Methos asked arching his eyebrow.**

**"Joe should be out in a minute, he had to go and finish up some paperwork. AHH speak of the devil here he is." Said Macleod getting up and putting out a chair for him.**

**"Hey, Methos how are you?" Joe asked taking his seat and then bending his prosthetic legs into place.**

**"I'm just fine, what's new with you? Methos asked watching Joe signal Jay to bring two more beers."**

**Jay saw Joe signaling her to bring to more beers to Macleod's table, making it three all around.**

**"I hired a new waitress, got a new band, and redid the lights on the stage." Joe answered watching Jay bring over their beers.**

**Just then Jay showed up and began putting the beers on the table when she got a good look at Methos, and almost dropped the beer that was in her hand onto the table; but she recovered quickly caught it and put it in front of him. **

**"Adam this is Jessica Sandburg, Jay this is Adam Pierson, a guy with a huge beer tab who needs to pay it soon." Joe said taking a drink from his beer.**

**"Hello." She said a trifle sarcastically. "I'll make sure to collect his tab from him before he leaves tonight Joe." She told Joe as she moved away from the table.**

**"Okay Methos, what did you do? She never almost drops anything." Joe asked looking pointedly at Methos.**

**"What? It's none of your business unless she makes it your business Joe." Methos replied getting up and walking off in Jay's direction.**

**"Jay? Can we talk? Outside if you don't mind." Methos asked coming up behind her while she was at the bar.**

**"Sure why not?" She said handing her apron over to another waitress coming on shift. "Taking my break Griselda I'll be back in fifteen minutes." She said walking away from her and heading out the back door.**

**Outside the rain had just stopped, leaving a cool breeze in the night air. Jay put her back to the cement wall in the loading dock and lit a clove cigarette. **

**"Look, Jay they don't have to know what happened between us."**

**"Yes, I know, and that is not my problem Adam. The problem I have is if you think that it will happen again when it won't." She said taking a long drag on her cigarette. **

**"It was a one night stand and it will not happen again. I mean don't get me wrong Adam you were fantastic, but I belong with someone else; even though he's gone I still belong to him." Jay continued thinking of her Razor. The man she loved with all her being.**

**"All right Jay it won't happen again, but can we be friends or acquaintances at the very least?" Methos asked her digging his hands into his pockets.**

**"Yeah, okay Adam; just remember you aren't getting nunna this anymore." She said turning around and slapping her ass as she walked away from him. **

**Okay all done with this chapter, looks like it didn't take as long as I thought it would. But I started writing this on at 4 in the morning the action should start in my next chapter because Jay is a little unstable and her true nature has to manifest itself soon. And I think this will turn in to a UC undercover /Ts/HL x-over after all.**

**Please read & review tell me what you think tell me what I'm doing wrong, tell what I'm doing right just please respond. Slvrtgr99**


End file.
